


A Slice of Domestic Bliss

by theclan89



Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/F, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Short, f/f - Freeform, lol, m/m - Freeform, please be kind, yikes sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclan89/pseuds/theclan89
Summary: A Shakespearean rhyming, sleepy, ungendered morning





	A Slice of Domestic Bliss

1: Ughh...good morning  
Why is the sunlight your features adorning?

2: It is past eleven!

1: Is that your excuse to want to leave our warm heaven?

2: The day’s begun  
You cannot claim you are already so done!

1: I believe this is the part  
Where from all talking you depart  
...   
Stay. Please.

2: You refuse to come to bed at night  
And refuse to get up when the time is right!  
But complain I will not  
For I love the octopus I seem to have caught

1: Talk less, sleep more  
Or my dear lover I shall show you the door

2: Fine! But only til one  
You know we must run

1: Fine…  
Swine.

2: Come here  
Good morning my dear  
My heart  
And work of art

**Author's Note:**

> I might write later fics based on this but who knows? :) I hope you enjoyed my quick drabble


End file.
